simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
International Revolutionary Protectorate
The IRP is a growing and aspiring federation created by Josef Vgeny of the Persian Empire. Now at 24 members the IRP soon hopes to expand its CM with the Big Three History Irani Coup Attempt On 9/23/47 Irani10 and conspirators tried to destory the revolution, so Union of Alabastar and Chairman Josef evicted the conspirators. Eversince then, Chairman Josef has elected a strong leadership. The Soviet NATO ALLIANCES Tthrough King munda of Centauri, we managed to gain diplomatic status with the NATO federation, their chairman, called Marshall Wolfker; of Kingdom of Prussia, has suggested we contact the leaders of the Soviet Federation, which fortunately we met Doug of Azurnereich, who set up a meeting for the leadership of NATO, Soviet and the IRP to be held soon. First Elections Shave beat Chairman Josef with 5 votes in 2953, Shave was then proclaimed the new Chairman on Jan 1st 2954. A milestone in I.R.P history and the beginning of a democratic political process that shall endure the ages to come. Idealogy Statement TO PROTECT THE RIGHTS AND INDEPENDENCE OF OUR NATIONS, TO UPHOLD AND DEFEND THE REVOLUTION, ON THE PATH TO GREATER UNITY THROUGH STRENTGH. REVOLUTION, HOMELAND AND GOD! The Revolutionary Doctrine ''The Revolutionary Doctrine This document will serve as the official constitution of the IRP. The Doctrine will contain members rights, their freedoms and the punishments for cowards. Section 1: Members Rights *Members have the rights too, *Demonstrate constructive criticism of others *Express displeasure with leadership *Openly oppose ally referendom and treaty assignment. *Ask questions without fear of retribution, verbal or otherwise. *point out acts of Treason (with sufficient evidence) to the proper authority. . All members shall Participate in all voting rounds for thee appointing of a democratically elected Government. All members shall have the right to adequitly protect the sovereignty of their perspective nations, not limited to their national securety and economic prosperity without the forcfull interference of the federation governing body. in the event their sovereignty has been forcfully compromised, each nation, without concent, shall have the right to defend its borders and National interests. All members shall have the right to interact with, and conduct buisiness with whomever they choose. so long as the party in favor is not at war with any member of this Federation. It shall be the position of every Member state within this federation to imediatly cease and desist from any or all economic connections to an agressive state that has conclusivley declared war on a member state. ::: Violaters to Authority, The Doctrine and Revolution #starting a voting round, can be done by any voting member at any point in time, however electing leadership can only be done at an apointed election round. Violators will be subject to a board inquiry, and then prosecuted to the full extent of the Law which will be soon written and voted apon. #all votes for Chairman will be done by the games format for so doing. #NO BACKING DOWN DOCTRINE, Once for the Revolution! Always for it. in the event that our Federation is engaged in open war against an aggresser who draws first blood, all member states are required by law to report imediatly to the elected Secretary of Defence for instructions on how to proceed. and unless told otherwise, ALL NATIONS WILL FIGHT!!! #Inactive members will be '''Excommunicated' The Revolutionary Creed “ I am Revolutionary, my duty is to love, care, lead and show loyalty, selfless service and honor to my brother and sister comrades. Viva la revolucion!” 'The Military Doctrine ' #'MAD(Mutual Assured Destruction) '''We are a nuclear federation, we do both Possess and commit to being both Chemicallly and Nuclear ready. however, our focus is peace and prosperity, so war is an option only when it benefits our safety or economic interests by necessity. Our War Doctine shall be, to be in a constant state of readiness, responses to be limited to proportionate acts apon agressers. an Eye for an Eye! Never to use first strike capabilities with weapons of Mass Destruction, unless there is an agreement among the whole of the federation governing body, that it cannot be avoided , and our National securety is clearly at stake as a matter of survival. #our Ec'onomies w'''ill come before all spending. We the hereby Nations of this Great federation commit not to only being militarily strong, but also to becomming an economic power in this world capable of projecting power throughout the whole of our world. In unity with our Allies. POLITICS The politics of the IRP is a very left leaning ideology, but with some intense centre right wing beliefs. there are no current political parties, but in the future this is something we wish to change....Let it be hereby Decreed that after no longer period of a term lasting 10 years ( game years ) a new Governing body shall hereby be elected by General voting process into office. to be counted by ballot given directly to the current Minister of Internal affairs, with the exception of the office of Chairman which shall be counted by the games official voting process alloted. Each person may only run for one office at a time. A person may not run for the oficial Position of Chairman unless he or she has served in an oficial capacity meaning another elected position for no less then one term, having never been impeached or prosecuted and dimissed from a previous office. The Election Process beginning at the start of the 8th year of the Term previous to election year, within the first 4 months of the year, all those who wish to run for a specific office will turn in their names to thee existing Minister of Internal affairs, with the name of the office for which they intend to run. he will then report the names of the delegates publicly to the general population for concideration.If more then two delegates wish to run for Chairman, then those running will choose a number between 1 and 100, the closest two without going over will run against each other. Each canidate will then have the next 12 months to put together a forum based public platform with their detailed ideas, credentials, and such campaigning intrigue. At no time shall any canidate for any applicable position offer any form of bribe or compensation for a secured vote. any such attempts will be brought before the board and will be prosecuted to the fullest extent that the Law shall provide. at the behest of the minister of Internal affairs, without jurestictional oversite by the chair or any other governing bodies. this is the only time that the minister of Internal affairs shall have the right to exersise Authority on an executive level with no Limitations except for established Law! at the end of the 12 months, 16 months into the process { except Chairman Position } an official vote shall be administered by the Minister of Internal Affairs, lasting no longer then 6 months, anouncing the results no later then 22 months into the process. 2 months prior to the beginning of the next term. Chairman posion will be voted in game 18 months into the process as voting round lasts 4 months putting the results into the hands of the Minister of Internal Affairs at the 22 month mark for announcment.Election process! In thee event that noone chooses to run then if desired the previous office holder shall win by default so long as they have not taken another post, in which the Newly elected chairman shall by Default appoint candidates to fulfill the necesarry posts in order to ensure a working Government. This Document shall be thee oficial and Legal perameters for the I.R.P Defenition of position within the Governing Body! 1. Chairman A. The Chairman by definition, is an elected position, Defined as being bigger then any one individual. it is an Entity, an Ideology. a representative of the core beliefs of who we are as a people. in that, its very ability to exist, is so Determaned only by the will and vote iof its people. as a representative of the whole of the federation, it is hereby decreed to be the position that is for the people, and so by the People. It is our Emblem of Democracy B. The Duties of the Chairman shall be as follows. 1. He or She shall as executer of state over see and direct all the general affairs of the federation. 2. as commander and Chief of thee armed forces, shall be the final concenting voice in committing to acts pertaining to a just war. 3. Will be responsable for the general welfare of all nations under his influence. 4. though he or she shall oversee the Governing body, the Chairman at no time shall posess the Power to dismiss a member of the cabinet without a proper inquiry within the cabinet, followed by a 60% vote of the general population counted by a diplomat of an ally federation. 2. Secretary of Defence A. The Secretary of Defence by Defintion is an elected position. Defined as being the Head of all national securety issues. B. the duties are as follows. 1. he or she ,shall oversee the strategic planning and insuring the complete readiness of the federations active military endeavors and capabilites, both foreign and domestically. 2. shall be responsable for all interests of a National securety nature, not limited to militarily , economically, or socially. to thee extent that the federation could be compromised even by implication or otherwise. , 3, Minister of Foreign Affairs. A. the Minister of Foreign Affairs is by Definition an elected position and is Defined as being the Head of all Diplomacy outside of the Federaration. his Duties shall include... 1. Responsability for making all attempts to connect and secure diplomatic relations with other federations. 2. conducting regular meetings with other diplomatic personelle, creating and establishing common treaties not limited to militarily, economically, and socially, haveing recieved instructions from all other heads of state to their perspective positions. 3. the minister of foreign Affairs shall at no time administer his own ideologies or plans without the concent of those to whome he recieves instruction and to be finalized by the position of Chairman. 4. to delegate Ambassadorial roles to those of his choosing. themselves being restrained by all rules administered by law of this document hereby. awnsering directly to the minister of Foreign affairs. 4. minister of Finance. A. The Minister of Finance by Definition is an elected position. Defined as being the Head of all the federations economic issues! his Duties shall be as follows! 1. to oversee the economies of every member state, in as much as providing adequit and necessarry up to date information that will insure the prosperity, or atleast the possibility of, in as much as is within the law to do so. 2. he shall coordinate with the other heads of state as to the viability of the federation to do buisness with the outside world. not limited to, economic endeavors { treaties and such. } but also for maintaining a strong military budget, and any other corporate expendatures. 3. he shall be responsable for building, weather jointly or otherwise, a strong common market, and its maintainence there of. 4. he shall over see the General economic welfare of the whole of the federation. 5. Minister of Internal Affairs A. The minister of Internal Affairs is by definition an apointed position. and Defined as the Head of all internal issues within the federation. his Duties shall be as follows! 1. he shall over see all things pertaining to the regulation of the election process. maintaining a fair and unbiased and balenced voting system that will uphold every law and regulation within the doctrine of this Great federation, and our democratic process. 2. with the exception of the position of Chairman, he shall count and oficially anounce the outcome of every official election. 3. he shall by definition be regarded within the federation as the policing or secret service within the federation awnsering directly to the chairman and Secretary of Defence. 4. in addition to these he shall also be responsable for maintaining a positive moral within the federation, finding ways to bring all member nations together whenever possible. THESE ARE THE OFICIAL GOVERNING BODIES WITHIN THE IRP AND SHALL STAND AS SUCH!!! CULTURE "We shall overcome all adversity, foreign as well as domestic" - Josef Vgeny The main source of culture in the IRP comes in the form of Motivation, Unity and Nationalism often called the "MUN" policy, this policy dictates that all nations motivate their brothers and sisters, because with low morale means low progress, therefore the revolution cannot succeed!\ Gallery